Forum:Featured Article Vote
Please vote here for the Featured Article of the Week. For 3 days - that will be Friday, Saturday & Sunday, users go onto a special Forum (Forum:Featured Article Vote) and everybody can nominate articles, and at the same time, users can say "I agree!" or "I vote for that too!". Then the next day the votes get counted and the FAOTW is announced on Monday and will stay Featured Article of the Week until next Monday. The winning article will get the templates and and will be listed on the Main Page as the Featured Article of the Week. Once an article has won this title, it may not be nominated ever again. In this way, we can pick the articles that the public likes, instead of all the HQAs. Only up to 12 entries are allowed each week due to overflowing from now onwards. Each user will be allowed to vote twice. There can be a minimum of 2 entries, competing against each other. First Week: Dec 14-20 * Fish Warrior --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 04:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * Lord Fishstick ----E-114:Don't Blink! 00:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *South Pole City International Airport--(User:Sanchonachos)Maple Syrup RULZ!! ' 02:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *Emily von Injoface --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *CNIC --Anniem۝۝se 12:41, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *Willy the Penguin -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''MERRY CHRISTMAS!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 11:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :*I vote this.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-They're taking the hobbits to Isengard! 03:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *Dancing Penguin and G --'Darth Pingus' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 12:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) *Walrus Warehouse--[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!! :*I agree -- Dorumontamer 22:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :*Seconded. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oh Holy Night! † 19:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :*Thirded.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-They're taking the hobbits to Isengard! 03:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *Flywish -- Flywish December 14, 2009 (UTC) *12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 15:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Second Week: Dec 21-27 * Willy the Penguin -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 13:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ** Seconded -- Sheepman!Merry Christmas!!!! 14:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) * Nightmare --E-114:Don't Blink! 13:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) * Xorai -- It's Me Again * Time Agency --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Jesus is the Reason for the Season! 00:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) *CNIC --[[User:Anniemoose98| Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| 'I wish you a Merry Christmas (or a Happy Hannukkah or Kwanza!) ']] 22:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *Penguin Empire --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''Swiss Ninja]] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Third Week: Dec 28-4 * Metalmanager -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'Happy New Year! 2010!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::*Seconded --Anniem۝۝se 23:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) *Flywish -- WishFlyx 2:22 January 1, 2010 (UTC) *The Journey of Fisch --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 23:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Troll --Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Week: Jan 5-12 *Darktan II-- Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :* Seconded. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'Happy New Year! 2010!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *Willie Watt --Yours Cooly, Flywish :* Seconded--Anniem۝۝se 14:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *Thirded --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 00:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Week Jan 15-18 *Flywish Yours Cooly Flywish (Talk to the creator of our Spongebob parody here)